Point Nero (GROUP)
The history of Point Nero The beginning Point Nero is a Group that was Found by Pr3roxDLC in July 2019. The Group was known for the construction of Point Nero, their first base. The Group started out a trio, including Pr3roxDLC, KottBruderLeo and LeDav3. The Golden Era of Point Nero After a few weeks, due to KottBruderLeo and LeDav3 not being present too often, Pr3roxDLC started to invite new players to the Group. This also let to a transformation of the group from a small private base to a massive public community that would allow many new players to join on a daily basis. List of members before the 1st Crysis: * Pr3roxDLC * KottBruderLeo * LeDav3 * tntpower10 * xXxLightingxXx * Orayz_ * BabunKing * kaos_bizz * kribbel99 * terminite * Archi3_ The 1st Crysis Explained by Point Nero Through this static increase of players there would be a black sheep sooner or later. This Black sheep came through kaos_bizz. kaos_bizz started out as a normal player at Point Nero and did not seem to be having any plans of any harm to the Group. After showing the base to a friend of him, without the permission of any other Point Nero member, this "friend" leaked the cords to the Point Nero Base in the server chat, resulting in several players showing up at Point Nero without any permission. After a group discussion, the Point Nero team decided to abandon the Point Nero Base and to move on to a new, private and further out base. Explained by Kaos_Bizz Through out the short time i have based at Point Nero, i had started to become friends with quite a few people. But then, one of my friends by the name of by ephility to stop him from having publicity, sorry! had found the base while exploring. Out of spite with real life things, he decided to leak the co-ordinates publicly causing mass outrage between the group and me. Soon after the base was greifed, it was abandoned so the group leader Pr3roxDLC could go to a new secret location to build a new base. I was not allowed to join the new base as of what my friend did. I had my own base as well but shortly after the news of Point Nero getting abandoned, it was griefed by the leader Pr3roxDLC, and one of the base mates, Orayz who is superior to me and usually kills me at spawn New Era The new Allies of point Nero * Masons * Toxilus * Singularity The Updated Members list of the private base: * Pr3roxDLC (Leader) * tntpower10 (co-leader) * Kottbruderleo (doesnt play often Co-Leader) * LeDav3 (inactive Co-Leader) * xXxLightningxXx (member) * Kaos_Bizz (member of the clan after being forgiven) * Orayz (Someone you dont want to beat you at pvp because he is toxic) * Probayy/Wall_Sign (member of the base with a weird name) * Archi3_ (hasnt played in a while) * BabunKing (Good and trusted builder of the base) * kribell99 (doesn't play often * terminite (inactive) * Killjoy7588 (good regular player) * Amisco (New member but one of the old fags) * MrChimyi (Newest Member and New player) * ThunderCloud_ (good regular player) Builders and helpers from other clans * 1_P (co-leader of masons and great helper and builder of Point Nero) * X0Z0 (best redstone engineer part of 4th kike good friends with Point Nero) * Zenolite (Leader of the Masons and is friends with Point Nero) Old Fags * Amisco * Orayz The new ambitions of the base Point Nero now inspires to be one of the biggest bases on the server with an area of at least 5000 blocks it is bound to be one of the biggest bases on the server. Point Nero's base tries to be very private and secretive of their location, as the community of the base wants to make it a hidden gem of the servers history so all players from the present history of the server will know of it. Point nero is strong in all areas of minecraft including building, redstone and pvp. The thing the group most aspires to become is to be one of the strongest groups on the server. The 2nd Crysis St. Nero was thriving, most players from the original point nero base were helping to build st nero and many oldfags got invited to help build one of the biggest if not the biggest base on the server, it was a great experience for everyone involved, it just seemed like there was endless motivation. The first step in building st nero was to make a huge flat area (Screenshot of a minimap). Just removing all of the terrain and a couple of mountains took around one week and a lot of playtime. More and more people got tp'd there because it just was something so huge. The real construction began and everyone was still very ambitious to finishing the cathedral, other buildings appeared around the area. (X0Z0's mega duper, Killjoy's skyscraper, X0Z0's pvp arena and some pixelart) Around 3 weeks after the construction started dylz22 griefed the base he got tp'd by Evergreenout and because they had an argument dlyz22 decided to grief the base. Space Nero is the new point nero base, many Toxilus members are there sometimes but most players still have another base, most old point nero players quit, some without every saying a word about quitting. For me (tntpower10) point nero was the best experience i had on 0b0t, everyone working together to accomplish something like that is really great and the st nero grief killed the motivation of many members including me, i still play regularly but it hasnt been like it was before the grief. Progress: https://imgur.com/a/Gwsd6hY https://imgur.com/a/yiqB96K The End of Point Nero In early September 2019, Point Nero was declared dead, after most players left or became inactive. Most of the Group members joined Toxilus, a long time ally of the Group. A Rebirth? With many old players returning to the server, some of the OG Point Nero members came back to the server. With this new ammount of Players that once where members of Point Nero, the groupe again became a legendary group, that is sourrounded by myths and stories and still to this day, Pr3roxDLC, the leader of the group, is gettiting requests of new players, who want to join. Category:Group Page